


Whiplash

by B_eden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Fighting, Glove Kink, Incest, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Stridercest - Freeform, Strife - Freeform, domdirk, reassurance, struggling with darker desires, subDave, sweet pet names, sweet sweet love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_eden/pseuds/B_eden
Summary: Dave runs his mouth about how he can totally take Dirk. He doesn’t know that Dirk is behind him. Dave just wants the pain of his past to stop but now it looks like he’s just started a whole new shitstorm. What will Dirk do when he realizes Dave is terrified and doesn’t really want to fight him?





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> I could go for a sweet, sweet luv-makin’ fic for once, I guess. But y’all know how I write. I at least gotta have one of the characters in a terrified, sobbing, begging mess first, duh. What do ya mean, you don't think I know what normal-ish lovemaking is? Shutupshutupshutupshutup!
> 
> If you wanna know more about me as a writer and a person, (please follow I get so lonely and insecure) you can follow my:
> 
> Blog: https://caspercrowblog.wordpress.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CrowCasper  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/writercaspercrow

Karkat burst into the room, stormed up to Dave, and shoved a finger into his chest. “YOU TELL THAT BACKWARDS HOOFBEAST FUCKER ECTOBIOLOGICAL FATHER OF YOURS TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MOIRAIL!”

 

 

Dave’s composure didn’t falter. “You should be more worried about keeping that ass-clown out of my business.”

 

 

“I’M NOT WORRIED ABOUT YOU, STRIDER! GAMZEE COULD SHRED YOUR THIN BALD MONKEY SKIN OFF YOUR BONES WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT, BUT YOUR MESSED-UP KIN IS SO RIDICULOUSLY LEVELED UP-” Karkat seemed to think before he continued. “THERE ARE BRUISES ON GAMZEE’S ARMS AND IF I FIND OUT THAT HE DID THAT!”

 

 

Dave’s mouth straightened into a tight line. “I could take him out without breaking a sweat.”

 

 

Karkat opened his mouth to retaliate but then he became confused on whether Dave was still threatening Gamzee or if he was going to take Karkat’s side and stand up to Dirk. “WHICH ONE?”

 

 

“The fuck you mean, which one?” Dave didn’t notice Karkat’s eyes shift to look over his shoulder. “I could take anyone on this meteor. I’m the alpha dog here. Everyone in this place is falling at my feet trying not to displease me. Got a whole haram of bitches up in here. Take my pick.” He continued on a long ramble of how unafraid he was and how he could take on anyone no-contest. He was pleased when Karkat didn’t speak to negate any of it, and only slightly confused with how light-gray the troll’s skin was going as he paled when Dave’s speech lingered on how easily he could take out Dirk.

 

 

It wasn’t until Dave turned to stalk away at the perfectly timed beat to drive his point home that he found himself skidding to a halt to avoid slamming right into Dirk’s solid chest. Dave mastered himself from reacting, but only after he took a large step back. He shifted his eyes to the side to avoid sweating over the wall of muscle but only found his attention now on Dirk’s ripped shoulders exposed in his tank top.

 

 

Dave’s eyes traveled far too slowly down the long, tense limb as he followed the sound of Dirk’s glove squeaking as he unconsciously flexed his fist. He was barely able to contain a shudder as the deceptively gentle noise triggered far too many memories of the same subtle que signaling his Bro was losing his temper and was about to unleash hell on him.

 

 

Bro had been built strong, but it was mostly natural. Bro would train with Dave, and he spent time at the gym down the street, but his strength had been reasonable and expected for a busy guy who spent far too much time making pornos and bullying people online.

 

 

Dirk had the same infuriating gift from nature that made him filled out and sturdy, but the guy had spent every spare minute training and sparing with robots he programmed to push his limits, not some kid he had to pull his punches with. Dave swallowed heavily as he remembered _he_ was that kid who had needed to the man to go easy on him. Dave and Dirk were about the same age. Dirk wasn’t about to go easy on him, even if he hadn’t just heard him running his mouth. Every inch of the guy in front of him was built to cause pain and itching to do just that. To Dave.

 

 

Dave nodded his head in greeting. “S’up.”

 

 

“I don’t know. What is up.” _Shit._ Dirk was calling him on it. He wasn’t going to let it slide.

 

 

Karkat was reading Dave right through his mask of indifference. “OKAY. LET’S JUST EVERYBODY CALM DOWN HERE-”

 

 

Dirk didn’t take his sunglasses from Dave as he interrupted the troll. “Shut the fuck up, Karkat. Stay outta this or I’ll tie you up and have you watch while I make your clown beg for my cock in his ass.”

 

 

“I’m out.” Karkat wasn’t yelling anymore as he turned to completely abandon Dave.

 

 

Dave was willing to chance running his mouth a little more if it would keep him from being alone with the psychopath for two more seconds. “Where you going, Karkat? You don’t want to watch me make him pay for that? Gonna trot on down to his little training room and tear shit up.”

 

 

“GOOD LUCK WITH THAT STRIDER!” Karkat slammed the door.

 

 

Dave flinched when Dirk moved, but the guy only turned away from him to go toward the opposite door; the door that would take him to the aforementioned training room. “Be there in five minutes or I’ll come lookin’ for you. You don’t want that.”

 

 

_Okay. Okay, this could be fun._ It’s not like Dirk would kill him, right? Dave could handle being knocked around a bit. Maybe he’d get lucky and land a few hits. No, fuck that. Maybe he’d win. Yes. He was going to win.

 

 

_This isn’t Bro_. Dave’s heart pounded in protest as his feet began to move toward the hallway. He wanted to be comforted that this guy was not his abusive guardian, but it didn’t make him feel better at all. At least his abusive guardian had been liable for Dave’s wellbeing. He hurt him and psychologically tormented him, but there were limits he had to adhere to if he didn’t want to be found out.

 

 

Here there were no such limits. Dirk didn’t have to hold back. Dirk wasn’t his big brother. He wasn’t responsible for Dave. He wasn’t about to try and teach him something. He wasn’t doing this in some misguided drive to teach Dave to protect himself. This wasn’t Bro punishing Dave far too harshly for something Bro needed to correct Dave on to make him better fit into society or just to make Bro’s life easier. _Fuck, stop rationalizing the abuse! I thought I was over this_!

 

 

Dave punched a pipe against the side of the hallway and yelped when a thick, steady stream of steam began billowing out into the hallway. He ran his hands through is hair and forced his feet to keep moving.

 

 

No. This wasn’t his abuser. This could be far worse than the monster he already knew. This was a fairly new guy in Dave’s life who he’d just managed to piss the fuck off. He didn’t know Dave. He didn’t have an attachment to Dave. He had no stake in Dave’s life.

 

 

Dave cursed under his breath as his hand trembled hovering over the doorknob to the training room. Fuck, he didn’t think he’d ever miss his Bro like this. God, he wished he was walking into a strife with his big brother instead of somebody truly dangerous. Not that Bro hadn’t been dangerous; just he hadn’t been dangerous to Dave in a final kind of way.

 

 

Dave was clearly looking up to Dirk in this helplessly worshipful manner that he had no control over. Did Dirk see any hint of his own brother in Dave? Surely, he had to. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Dirk’s brother had been mostly absent, so maybe he didn’t have any kind of feelings at all when he looked at Dave. That was probably a bad thing.

 

 

Dave loathed himself as he continued failing to separate Dirk from his Bro. Dave wanted so bad for Dirk to give him any hint that he cared about what happened to him. He wanted him to care how he felt. He didn’t want things to go dark like they had with Bro. He didn’t want Dirk to want to hurt him.

 

 

_God, I’m so pathetic._ Dave closed his eyes. He wanted Dirk to want to protect him, not hurt him. He was okay with Dirk being in control. Why the fuck did Dave have to go running his mouth? Once this started and Dirk started seeing him as some kind of punching bag, would it ever stop?

 

 

Dave pounded his fist on the door once as his emotions rolled through his head like the choppy waves of the sea in hurricane winds. _Fuck it._ This was going to feel good. He opened the door. He was going to take this angst and batter it across Dirk’s face until he was able to finally take control of his own life.

 

 

Dave was startled to see Dirk standing in plain sight in the middle of the room. He had a firm grip on the sword dangling at his side as he stared Dave down. Dave pretended there was no reason he was leaving the door open. He hoped Dirk saw it as eagerness on Dave’s part to get this brawl started and not that Dave really didn’t like the idea of closing off an escape route. The few seconds it would take to open a door would be more than enough time for Dirk to catch him if Dave decided to flee; which he was totally not considering.

 

 

He came to stand several yards away and returned the deadpan glare. He tried to ignore the continuation of the ominous creaking of Dirk’s gloves.

 

 

Dave had to wonder: would Dirk stop if he asked him to? Dave was not going to yield to him, but what if he told him right now that Dirk could win? That Dave couldn’t take him? It wasn’t an option. It couldn’t be an option because Bro would always beat him worse if Dave tried to abscond. That meant that Bro knew other monsters, like himself, wouldn’t allow it, and how far could Dirk’s instincts really be from that of Dave’s Bro?

 

 

But this wasn’t Bro. He looked a lot like Bro. He acted a lot like Bro. Fuck this was basically Bro without the messed-up love for Dave. No. No, Dave was not going to back out. He was going to kick this bastard’s ass and show him who’s dick is bigger.

 

 

Dave drew his sword. He was expecting some kind of psychological pissing contest, so he wasn’t anywhere near prepared when Dirk flew at him before his sword was even completely at the ready. He wasn’t pulling punches. He was using all his strength. It was beautiful and terrifying and, oh god, he was swinging that heavy sword with those ripped fucking arms. His shirt came up as he drew it back far enough to lop Dave in half, and Dave couldn’t help but take several steps back instead of responding properly.

 

 

 The sword came at him and just like that Dave’s hand was empty. There was no way he had enough strength to hang onto something struck so heavily from his sweaty grasp. He didn’t have time to follow where his sword was going, but he heard metal clanking noisily all the way across the giant room. His attention, however, was on how Dirk didn’t pause to enjoy the victory. He kept the momentum of his sword swinging and turned with it.

 

 

_Nope._

 

_Fuck this._

 

 

_I’m out._

 

 

“ROSE!” Dave stumbled as he shamelessly retreated. “KANAYA! HEEEELP!” He had no idea why he was yelling for them. Something in the back of his mind told him that Dirk wouldn’t hurt them, and that they could buy him the seconds he needed to hide, or maybe they could talk sense into Dirk.

 

 

Dave’s legs were still tangling as he fell into the hallway and turned left to go back to where there would be people. His shoes skidded noisily to a halt when he saw that Dirk had flash-stepped to the end of the hall. His silhouette was planted firmly in the middle of the walkway. The steam from the broken pipe that was bellowing around him did nothing to correct Dave’s confirmation that the guy was a living nightmare.

 

 

Dave felt a sharp pain in his hip as he hit the ground while trying to desperately to change directions so fast. He didn’t hesitate to push himself back to his feet and bolt down the hallway in the opposite direction. The only thing down that way was Dave’s little efficiency-apartment-bedroom, a coffee room, and a stairwell that led to nothing but dirt. He didn’t want to lay dying in the cold, moist dirt at the end of that stairwell, and the coffee room had nowhere to hide, so Dave found his hands clawing at his own doorknob.

 

 

He braced his back against the door after slamming it, but within seconds he was struggling to pull a tattered loveseat in front of it. His arms trembled as he slowly backed away from the barred door and stared at it with a mounting sense of dread. Everything was completely still and silent. Then he jolted violently when the lights went out and came back on in a deep red glow.

 

 

“Shit.” Dave had forgotten that he had programmed the security system in his room to be as ironically creepy as possible to any of the others on the meteor if they’d decided to snoop around in his shit. His palm slapped noisily against his forehead as Marvin Gaye’s voice started belting out “Let’s Get It On.” That had seemed like such a good idea at the time to freak out Karkat or Terezi. Now the disco lights rolling violently along his walls were working fast to throw Dave off balance as he slid along a counter in search of the controls to shut it all off.

 

 

He wasn’t able to reach it in time. Dirk’s sword came down and splintered the counter in front of him. Dave was barely able to stop himself in time to avoid the blow. He distractedly glanced toward the door to see the couch was still in place. Dirk had already been in his apartment. Dave had thoroughly locked himself in with the psychopath. At least he could be sure his death would be hella ironic with this atmosphere, and his downfall would have the cheesiest playlist of sex songs in all the realms.

 

 

That playlist jingled on as Dirk’s sword got lodged in the refrigerator. He abandoned the blade, and Dave barely ducked in time to avoid Dirk’s fist blasting his microwave to powder.

 

 

“Jegus!” Dave was pretty sure it was obvious in his voice now that he was crying. “Dude, chill! Come on!” Dave slid under the kitchen table and covered his head when Dirk flipped it away from him. Dirk’s hand tangled in his shirt and Dave was so desperate to get away from him that he ripped the fabric completely away from his body.

 

 

He flipped onto his back just in time to see Dirk brace his foot on the fridge in an attempt to pry the sword free. “NO! Not the sword-” He gulped when Dirk paused to look down at him as if telling him ‘no’ had been the worst idea Dave had ever had in his life. He released the handle as Dave pushed to his feet, and then he chased Dave down the tiny walkway to the bathroom.

 

 

“Dude, you win, okay?! You win! You’re the alpha top dog! I’m your bitch, alright?!” Dave didn’t expect for Dirk’s attacks to lessen in intensity at his words, but they did. A spark of hope fluttered through his chest, but it was stomped out when he barely dodged the bathroom mirror being thrown at him like giant ninja star. He yelped as it shattered and rained down around his shoulders. “I said you win!”

 

 

Dave was cornered now with two choices. He could either crumple into a ball and hope Dirk didn’t throw anything deadly at his helpless form, or he could attack him head on. Survival instinct had him running full speed at Dirk, and he pounced. Dirk straightened in surprise as Dave’s body flew at him, but he managed to goddamn catch him, only walking back instead of falling as Dave’s full weight hit him.

 

 

Dave’s legs wrapped around Dirk’s waist for support, but he didn’t have time to assess why one of Dirk’s hands had dropped to his backside to help hold him there. One of Dave’s arms braced on Dirk’s shoulder and he pulled the other far back to punch him. Dave whimpered when Dirk’s free hand snapped forward and caught his fist. He let go of his shoulder to try again, and then Dirk had both his hands.

 

 

“Ohgodohgodohgod!” Dave’s back slammed against the wall and Dirk was twisting his hands around like he was about to break both his wrists in one fluid motion. “Don’t, Dirk, please! Fuck!” But he wasn’t stopping, and it was happening so fast. Dave started babbling anything he could think of to please the guy. “Dirk! Please, you win! You fucking own me! You’re a god! Please, fucking, please! Daddy, please, daddy...”

 

 

Dirk hummed with interest and Dave realized he had stopped moving to hurt him. Dave’s feet slowly slid to the ground, but Dirk kept him wedged against the wall. He twisted Dave’s wrists again experimentally and Dave’s knees went weak so that the only thing holding him up was Dirk’s body against his.

 

 

Dave’s voice was much smaller as he repeated what he could only assume had peaked Dirk’s interest. “Daddy...” He swallowed heavily when Dirk’s head tilted like a curious dog; or maybe, more like a wolf since the action still seemed overwhelmingly predatory. Fuck, Dave could only guess that Bro would have beaten him into a bloody pulp if he’d tried anything like that on him. He definitely wouldn’t have stopped. “Please, daddy, you win...”

 

 

Dirk released his hands and boxed Dave in against the wall as he studied him. He pulled Dave’s shades away and Dave’s head thudded heavily against the wall as his lids instinctively closed. Only then did he realize he didn’t want to take his eyes off Dirk. They snapped open to find he hadn’t moved. He had waited for better access to read Dave before he made another move. He lifted a hand to Dave’s face and Dave’s eyes widened dramatically when he feathered his thumb along Dave’s bottom lip.

 

 

Dave’s heart jumped as it hit him that Dirk was testing the waters to see just how serious Dave had been about the slew of submissive pleading he’d thrown at him. Dave hadn’t really thought about where his words would take them if Dirk took the bait, but now that Dirk was sliding his thumb into his mouth, he found his lips were parting to it without his own permission. His tongue rebelled to explore the intrusion and Dirk growled as the heat tickled across the pad of his finger. He pinched Dave’s jaw and pulled his mouth open as he leaned in to connect their mouths.

 

 

Dave’s hands slammed against the wall as Dirk tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He moaned as Dirk’s tongue prodded around like he owned his mouth, and the sound caused Dirk’s hips to buck forward. Dave whimpered as Dirk pumped a healthy erection against him.

 

 

Dave could feel the leather of Dirk’s gloves and the warmth of his fingertips as he gently glided his hands down Dave’s bear arms, and then they fell to squeeze his hips. The motions were so tender compared to what Dave had been experiencing moments before, and his entire body shuddered at the whiplash.

 

 

Dirk pulled back to further observe him, and Dave immediately missed the completely safe feeling that had come with Dirk’s careful kiss. He was terrified he’d lose him any moment and Dirk would flip back into violence and destruction.

 

 

Dave’s fingers hesitantly lifted to tangle in Dirk’s shirt, pulling only enough to insinuate he wanted him to come back, but not hard enough to hint that it was any kind of demand. Dirk’s face angled down at the needy motion before he aimed his sunglasses back to Dave’s exposed eyes. Dave took it as a threat and whipped his hands back out at his sides.

 

 

The music continued to play on, and the loving tunes were an overwhelmingly creepy soundtrack to what was happening. Dave’s eyes shifted to the electronic controls as he tried to make it stop with the simple will of his mind. He looked back to Dirk when he leaned slightly to the side, picking up an abandoned dirty plate that somehow wound up on a shelf like it was a fucking decoration or something. Dirk barely spared a glance over his shoulder as he flung the plate across the room. It crashed against the controls, and the music cut out. The disco lights blinked out too, and they were left in an ear-ringing silence as the red light cast an evil glow over Dave’s hopeless situation.

 

 

“You wanted it off.”

 

 

Dave wasn’t sure if it was a question or an order for Dave to feel how he wanted him to feel when there was no inflection to the statement. Had Dirk really been watching him so closely that he could read from the subtle ques that Dave had been uncomfortable? He nodded his head because, either way, he agreed.

 

 

Dirk had leaned back to throw the plate, and he left a few inches between them now. Dave’s back rested heavily against the wall so he wouldn’t collapse on shaky knees while Dirk continued to trap him there with his hands on either side of him. After Dirk destroyed the stereo, though, Dave found himself sinking down along the wall. Dirk’s face tilted down to follow him as he went, but he said nothing. This made Dave realize that he was, in fact, trying to seduce the guy to save his own skin. Dirk’s violent movement to throw the plate had reminded Dave that he didn’t want Dirk’s attention to return to aggression.

 

 

Dave gulped when he finally hit his knees. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he lifted them to rest on Dirk’s belt. The touch was a question. He stayed poised like that as he looked up at Dirk looking down at him. When he said nothing, Dave couldn’t be sure if this whole thing was Dirk making fun of him; driving in the humiliating point to Dave that he was willing to suck his cock to keep him from hurting him before Dirk would inevitably stop him and beat him into a mass of bruises and broken bones.

 

 

Dave’s breaths shuddered from his lips as he insecurely ran his hands up Dirk’s inner thighs. Dirk hissed when Dave’s palms brushed along the outline of his hard length. Dave’s eyes closed for several seconds as he confirmed again that something in Dirk had to be interested in the way things were moving if that strong pulse against his touch was any indication. Maybe there was a chance he could get out of this without much pain.

 

 

Dave’s hands moved back to Dirk’s belt and Dirk whispered a distracted curse as the buckle clinked and loosened. Dirk’s fingers scratched against the wall like he was trying to get control of himself, and Dave couldn’t be sure if it was lust or rage. He didn’t think stopping was a good idea, but he was terrified to continue. His head bowed as his fingers found the top button of Dirk’s pants, but before he could fumble it free, Dirk’s hands clamped around his wrists.

 

 

“Okay. Stop.” Dirk was clearly having an inner struggle.

 

 

“N-n-n-no...” Dave panicked as Dirk pulled him to stand, bracing him against the wall to help him stay up when Dave’s rubbery legs failed him. “No, daddy, please, daddy, please...”

 

 

Dirk exhaled a labored whistle. “You...you need to stop. Stop with that for a minute.” He rested his forehead against the wall next to Dave’s head. Dirk was trying to think clearly and to Dave that meant he was rationalizing away his arousal. Dave didn’t want the other kind of excitement to come back; the hunger for battle.

 

 

Dave planted sweet closed-mouth kisses along Dirk’s neck to prove how eager he was to do what he was told. Dirk shivered and groaned, and his hands tightened on Dave’s wrists, pinning him in place. His need for dominance and control was swirling around in his head and making it impossible to think straight. He could feel Dave’s lips move as he whispered his promises of compliance. Fuck, the kid was falling apart and there was no one and nothing there to stop Dirk from taking full advantage of it.

 

 

Dave’s lips were right at his ear now. “Daddy, I’ll do anything. Fucking please, I’m yours...”

 

 

A helpless noise escaped him as Dirk tried to gather himself. “I can see that. Sweetheart. Dave. Baby. Let’s just...s-slow down. Wait.” He took in a deep breath as Dave rested his head on his shoulder and started to cry in frustration. “You’re afraid of me? Dave? Baby come on. Answer me.” Dave nodded. Dirk’s words were eternally more kind than anything he ever would have heard from Bro. “Why didn’t you just say? Why didn’t you just say you’re afraid of me?”

 

 

“Y-you d-don’t seem like the kind of guy who would...would...would it have mattered?”

 

 

“It would where you’re concerned.” Dirk cursed and immediately felt guilty when Dave flinched. “Fuck, sweetheart, I-” He had dropped Dave’s hands and they’d immediately fell to unclasp his pants. He gathered them again and Dave began to cry harder.

 

 

“W-why?” Dave couldn’t elaborate on his question. He couldn’t explain how he felt rejected and in danger for every moment Dirk fought his advances.

 

 

“This.” Dirk swallowed heavily. “I’m trying not to be this guy anymore.”

 

 

“Please be this guy-”

 

 

“This is most definitely dubious consent.” Dirk guided Dave’s arms around his shoulders and wrapped his own around Dave’s waist. “You’re scared outta your goddamn mind, baby. I..I’m...s-sorry. I was doing a thing again. I didn’t realize you didn’t want me to come after you. I thought it was...kind of...a...flirtation.” He searched for the words to explain himself. “I wasn’t really gonna hurt you.”

 

 

Dave’s eyes scanned his demolished apartment and then he clenched his eyes shut with a whimper. This was how the guy flirted?

 

 

“Did I hurt you, or just scare you?”

 

 

Dave couldn’t answer him. He was clinging to him for dear life. He was getting a hug and it was everything he needed in the world as Dirk held him against him firmly and stated he wasn’t going to cause him pain.

 

 

“I have a problem with not knowing when to stop. Not knowing I’m being too intense.” Dirk’s hands feathered against Dave’s back as Dave kept wriggling and clawing against him for comfort.

 

 

“Please, Dirk...” Dave whispered. He shivered at how much stubble was rubbing against his skin in comparison to his own smooth cheek as he continued to kiss along Dirk’s face.

 

 

“God, you’re needy.”

 

 

“I know I’m sorry-” Dave sobbed harder as his heart wrenched in his chest.

 

 

“No, you don’t understand.” Dirk squeezed him desperately. “I love it. I fucking love it more than you could ever know. Fuck.” He started to gently rock him in an attempt to soothe him. “Okay. We...we gotta get you to some of your friends or somethin’. Somewhere you feel safe.”

 

 

“N-no! I don’t want anyone to s-see me like this!” His heart felt like it was going to explode.

 

 

“Okay! Okay, calm. Baby, calm.” God Dirk hated himself for how much he was loving every second of this. “I can leave-”

 

 

“NO!” Dave’s fists clenched in Dirk’s shirt.

 

 

Dirk’s eyes closed as he thanked all the gods and demons from a dozen ancient civilizations for that reaction. “A’ight, but we need to get your head on straight.” Dirk bit his lip too hard when Dave’s hands slid down his chest before reaching for his pants again. “Fuuuck, Dave. I’m only fucking human, here.” He sucked in a long breath as he pressed Dave’s hands over his head.

 

 

Dave’s eyes were searching his sunglasses insecurely, so he moved both his wrists to one hand so he’d have a free hand to push up his sunglasses. He wasn’t sure why he thought this would help anything. His eyes looked about the same agitated as they did clouded with lust. Dave’s eyes widened as Dirk unmasked himself. Dave was writhing and wanting and desperate and Dirk was quickly losing to the darkness in his chest that told him to ignore the why’s and how’s of how they’d wound up in this situation.

 

 

“Dirk...” He was using that pleading, needy voice again and Dirk was losing his fucking mind.

 

 

“Yeah, baby? What do you need? Just tell me how to make you feel better. Tell me how to fix this.”

 

 

Dave nodded when Dirk offered to fix everything; when he showed a sign that he wanted to. “I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

“I want to feel safe. I can’t take it anymore. Dirk, make me feel safe...”

 

 

“How?” Dirk’s thumbs feathered against Dave’s wrists. Dave seemed to be weighing if he thought he could get away with asking for what he really wanted. “Just tell me. You won’t piss me off. Everything’s okay.”

 

 

“Touch me.” Dave closed his eyes as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “Touch me without it hurting. K-keep...t-talking to me...like that. Like you’re talking to me. Like you care. Like I matter.” He moaned when Dirk kissed him.

 

 

Dirk released him and his hands trailed down Dave’s chest. Dave arched to the touch when Dirk ran his fingers across his nipples a little too knowingly. The mewling sound Dave made around his tongue caused Dirk to lose what was left of his resolve.

 

 

“Fuck it. I’m taking you somewhere more comfortable. Up here. Jump.” Dirk bent his knees slightly and hooked his hands under Dave’s ass when he immediately leapt up to wrap his legs around him. He pressed him against the wall to kiss him breathless for another few seconds, but before he could pull away, they were interrupted by a loud knock at Dave’s front door.

 

 

Karkat’s voice traveled through the thick wood. “DAVE ARE YOU FUCKING IN THERE? ARE YOU ALIVE?”

 

 

“Fuck, what do I do?” Dave’s eyes were searching Dirk for instruction, and fuck, it went right to Dirk’s cock.

 

 

Dirk’s voice came out lower than he meant for it to. “Tell him you’re alright.”

 

 

“I’M...I’M FINE!” Dave’s fingers twitched against Dirk’s shoulders insecurely as if it had only occurred to him after the fact that he might not be fine at all. He didn’t scream for help, though, and Dirk’s heart was melting. He liked it when his love interest didn’t scream for help when he had them cornered in a dark room after scaring the life out of them.

 

 

“THE FUCK YOU ARE! OPEN THE DOOR! LET ME LOOK YOU!”

 

 

“Wow.” Dirk murmured against Dave’s jaw as he nuzzled him to help calm his nerves. “Kitty cares about you.”

 

 

“OPEN THE DOOR, DAVE!”

 

 

Dirk’s voice vibrated low and confident against Dave’s skin causing him to shiver. “Tell him you’re busy.”

 

 

“I’M BUSY!” Dave said immediately, and Dirk groaned.

 

 

“THE FUCK YOU ARE!”

 

 

“He hates private issues. You’re in the bathroom.” Dirk was puppeteering him and his fingers tightened on Dave’s backside when he continued to go along with it.

 

 

“I’M TAKING A MASSIVE SHIT, ASSHOLE! GET LOST!”

 

 

Karkat stammered before he asked the obvious. “IN YOUR LIVING ROOM?”

 

 

Dave snorted against the top of Dirk’s head as Dirk chuckled into his neck. “Tell him you’re touching yourself.”

 

 

“F-FUCK YOU, KARKAT I’M FUCKING MASTURBATING!”

 

 

Karkat unleashed a slew of curses before he finally spoke again. “SEND ME A SELFIE!”

 

 

“Does he want to see you all hot and falling apart?” Dirk gave time for Dave to repeat him before he latched his mouth onto his neck and sucked gently.

 

 

“I’M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I KNOW YOU DON’T NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!”

 

 

“Send him a picture.” Dirk’s hand fumbled along the shelf next to them in search of Dave’s sunglasses as Dave dug in his pocket for his phone. After shoving them onto his face and dropping his own back into place just in case his reflection was caught in Dave’s sunglasses, he dropped his hand back to Dave’s nipple.

 

 

“Fuck, oh fuck, Dirk...” Dave was trying to figure out how Dirk was able to hold him up for so long without even breaking a sweat; especially when he was using one hand. Dirk began pulling at the fastenings of Dave’s pants and Dave’s hips unconsciously started pumping impatiently. “Oh, god, Dirk...god...” Dave was trying his best to hold his phone up steadily with his quaking arm. “Fuck, daddy-”

 

 

Dirk captured his mouth again without warning. When he allowed him to pull back for air, Dave cursed and looked down at his phone. “Shit. I gotta take another one.” He was breathless as he smirked and turned the phone to show Dirk an unbelievably hot picture of them sucking each other’s tongues with their sunglasses askew, faces flushed, and hair all over the place.

 

 

“Nah.” Dirk returned to his neck just as his hand finally found Dave’s cock. “Send him that one.”

 

 

“Jesus! Fuck!” Dave arched his back as he felt Dirk’s hand secure around him. “Ohgodohgodohgod-shit! I hit send fuck I accidentally really hit send fuck-”

 

 

“Good.” Dirk laughed against Dave’s collarbone as they heard Karkat yell, “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” Then the troll mumbled not much lower than a more controlled yell, “WELL I GUESS THAT MAKES SENSE.”

 

 

“Come on, baby boy.” Dirk’s arms fastened more securely around Dave’s body as he pulled him away from the wall and headed for Dave’s bedroom. He didn’t have far to go in the tiny apartment. He took note of Dave’s tension as they went and how much of that anxiety eased when Dirk carefully lowered him onto the mattress.

 

 

Dave’s trembling worsened when Dirk peeled his pants off of him and stood beside the bed looking down at him. He removed their sunglasses and Dave’s arm rested on his forehead as if he might try to hide behind the limb at a moment’s notice. Even the light in Dave’s room was red, and it was difficult for Dave to rationalize with his anxiety when he was naked, and Dirk was standing over him fully clothed in the warm-hued light.

 

 

Dirk was comfortably in his element of control. Dave had stopped trying to touch him and was looking at him again waiting for him to lead. Dirk’s fingers twitched as he pushed away the paranoia that he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself from abusing the trust he was being given; that he was going to completely traumatize the naked kid in front of him.

 

 

Dirk’s eyes slowly scanned down Dave’s body and Dave self-consciously bent his knee. Dirk took a couple of casual steps back toward the foot of the bed as he brazenly drank him in. He stretched his hand to hover just over Dave’s skin as he went. His fingertips barely grazed Dave’s thigh as they traced along to his knee and then down towards his ankle.

 

 

Dave shivered as Dirk stepped further away from him. Goosebumps rolled across his skin at the barest insinuation of his touch. That tender gesture was the only thing keeping Dave’s mind from screaming that he’d been wrong, so wrong, and now the other shoe was going to drop. Dirk was still fully clothed because he was going to go right back to attacking him.

 

 

Dirk rounded to the foot of the bed and squeezed his ankle in encouragement before he reached to his belt and pulled it free of the loops. His hand tightened on Dave’s leg when he tried to instinctively pull it towards him and away from where Dirk was now standing there holding a leather weapon. Dirk lifted the belt to show him, enjoying the way Dave’s fingers clenched against the covers in response, but Dave didn’t move to run. There was no end to how much Dirk loved that he didn’t run.

 

 

Dirk wasn’t ready to let go of the belt when he stepped out of his shoes and lowered to his knees on the end of the bed. Dirk looked down to Dave’s feet and the absence of his eyes on his face allowed Dave to let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in. He quickly sucked in another lungful of air when Dirk folded the belt like he might use it. He dangled the leather over Dave’s foot and gently glided it up his shin.

 

 

Dirk lowered to one hand and glanced up at him before dragging the belt over his knee and up his thigh. Dave shuddered when Dirk looked back to his face to study his reaction. The angle had Dirk looking like a hungry animal, and Dave couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him. Dirk, still appreciating that Dave had yet to start screaming, tossed the belt toward the center of the bed as if he might need it later and replaced the touch with his fingers. His thumb traced a circle along the inside of Dave’s knee before he crouched to plant his lips there.

 

 

“Y-you’re p-pretty intense, you know that?” Dave gulped when his words drew Dirk’s eyes back up to him.

 

 

Dirk dragged his tongue a few inches above his knee and hummed his acknowledgement against his skin there. “Mmhmm.” Dave didn’t even realize he could be sexually stimulated from that random spot, but his hips jerked as Dirk’s voice vibrated against him.

 

 

Dirk’s hands landed on either side of Dave’s hips then, and he locked eyes with Dave as he lowered himself to his stomach. Dave hadn’t even realized he’d parted his legs to the guy until he was settling his body there and exhaling hot, hot, hot air right against his cock. Dirk didn’t look away as he flattened his tongue against the root and dragged it all the way to the tip in one achingly slow, wet stroke. He pressed against Dave’s hips to keep them in place when Dave’s mouth fell open and his entire body shifted with the stimulation. He repeated the motion four more times before Dave finally found his voice.

 

 

“Fuuuuuck...” Dave’s head dropped back because he couldn’t watch him any longer without blowing his load right then. “Dirk...fuck!” His hands clamped onto the headboard for dear life when Dirk lowered his mouth down around him, and then down, down, down, and the guy had no fucking gag reflex! Holy shit he was actually feeling his tongue tickle against his sack! “Oh, god!”

 

 

Dave whined pitifully when Dirk sucked against him while pulling off of him with a noisy, wet _pop_. Dave felt the fabric of Dirk’s clothes moving against him, and he looked back down to see he was back to crawling up his body. He stopped often to explore every dip and angle of Dave’s body with his lips and his tongue. Sometimes he ran his palm along him just to see him shiver at the feel of the rough leather of his glove.

 

 

“S-s-so is the whole clothing thing some kind of psychological dominance mind-fuck thing?” Dave moaned when Dirk’s mouth finally reached his.

 

 

“Mmhmm.” Dirk admitted before he groaned when Dave obediently parted his lips to him.

 

 

Dave didn’t realize he was rutting up against him until Dirk started to rock with him. Dirk moved more slowly, dropping a hand to Dave’s hips to guide their friction. The heat was building fast, and Dave wanted to touch him. He couldn’t quite convince himself to release the headboard, so he found himself pleading with Dirk instead. For what, exactly, he wasn’t sure.

 

 

Dirk suddenly sat back on his heels and pulled his shirt over his head. Dave watched the hard lines and solid muscle as Dirk tossed the garment to the side.

 

 

“Feel any better now?” Dirk growled, and fuck if his voice didn’t sound that much closer to Bro’s when it was lower and seeped in lust.

 

 

Dave shook his head. “Fuck no. That didn’t help shit.” Dave reminded himself again that this wasn’t his abuser. “C-can I-” He couldn’t convince himself to communicate his weird desires.

 

 

“Whatever you want.” Dirk was intrigued when Dave carefully sat up. His eyes dropped to Dirk’s lap to avoid his eyes as his hands stretched towards Dirk’s arms. Dirk allowed him to gather his hands and arched a brow when Dave hesitated while holding both his hands.

 

 

Dave took a steadying breath before he shoved both Dirk’s hands palm-down against his face and inhaled against the leather desperately. “Fucking...fucking...god yes...” He held his hands there, rubbing them around his face, and Dirk suspected he’d begun to cry again. He confirmed he was correct when Dave guided his hands down to his neck and he could see his face again. Dave’s eyes were clamped shut to avoid seeing Dirk’s reaction as he pressed one hand down his chest and the other one up to his hair. He kind of reminded Dirk of a dog who’d found something nice and filthy to roll in, and fuck if it wasn’t turning him on and making it painfully harder to pace himself.

 

 

Dave moved Dirk’s hands back to his face and began to kiss his palms, and then to lick them, and then to make out with them. Dirk was two seconds from losing control as he watched the kid have some kind of fetish overload of his signature accessory like Dirk was a celebrity or something. Then Dave released his hands and fell back to cover his face in humiliation.

 

 

“Fuck, baby.” Dirk was pushing his pants down his legs and Dave was peeking around his fingers to get a look at Dirk’s cock.

 

 

“You still...” Dave’s unguarded insecurity was beautiful. “Still want to-”

 

 

“Of course I do.” Dirk was too worked up. He didn’t have the patience left in him to slowly prep the kid and make him beg for his cock. Instead he fell forward to line up their lengths.

 

 

Dave arched up and called out as Dirk’s gloved hand wrapped around the both of them. “Fuck, daddy-” He’d forgotten how hard the term affected Dirk until it had already slipped out and Dirk’s hand was tangling in his hair to force him to look at him. The sudden flash of fear in Dave’s eyes caused Dirk to groan even as the harsh grip immediately melded into a soft caress as he checked himself.

 

 

Dirk’s hand slowed to draw things out as Dave’s mouth fell open against his. Dave was trapped in Dirk’s eyes as he held him captive with the intense orange orbs. Dave’s fingers tentatively hovered against Dirk’s shoulders wanting so badly to touch him. When a surge of bravery came over him, his hands landed on Dirk’s back, and Dirk’s eyes rolled back. He could get used to his lover not being too terrified to touch him.

 

 

“Come.” Dirk’s voice almost sounded pleading as he fought to hold back. He cleared his throat and repeated it as more of a command. “Come for me. Fuuuck, yeah, baby. Like that.” He sank his mouth over Dave’s to swallow his cries as Dave’s body obeyed him.

 

 

Dirk wasn’t far behind. Dave’s fingertips mapped along his back as if he wanted to memorize the way it tensed when Dirk stiffened and cursed through his release. Dirk collapsed and was only distantly aware that his hand in Dave’s hair was drifting down to cup his face. He only became aware of it when Dave began to nuzzle against his palm. He feathered his thumb against him to indicate he was perfectly okay with Dave’s quirk.

 

 

He knew Dave wouldn’t admit it if he was crushing him, so he rolled to the side and nudged Dave into a spooning position. His messy hand clung to Dave’s middle and held him there as his clean hand snaked under Dave’s body higher up. Dave tensed for only a heartbeat when Dirk’s hand closed around his neck before Dirk corrected himself. His hand drifted down to his chest instead, and he pressed his palm there to enjoy Dave’s rapid heartbeat. He inhaled against the back of Dave’s head before speaking.

 

 

“You still scared of me?”

 

 

“No.” Dave lied. “I mean, a little, I guess, but not as much.”

 

 

“I won’t hurt you.” Dirk liked how Dave was relaxing into his arms as if he wanted to stay there for a while.

 

 

“You should let me have a pair of those gloves to jerk off with.” It was pretty obvious that Dave was trying to change the subject.

 

 

“Or you could just call me. Anytime. I’ll take care of you.”

 

 

Dave pressed back against him as Dirk said exactly what he longed to hear. “Just, like, for sex, or-”

 

 

“Whatever you need.” He pressed his lips to the back of Dave’s neck, and he shuddered.

 

 

“I might...need...a lot.”

 

 

“Okay. I got you.”

 

 

Dave yawned, and Dirk took that as a good sign. If Dave was relaxing enough to fall asleep then Dirk had done something right. Dirk’s brother had been absent and neglectful, and Dirk adored the emotional whiplash of Dave’s searching and needy behavior. “I got you.” He murmured again as Dave snuggled back against him for the fifth time. “I got you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
